The Boy I Was Looking For
by SymonM
Summary: - Precisei de espairecer – salientou. Fiquei espantada ao ouvir aquilo. Ele sentia-se confuso, com necessidade de arrumar os devidos pensamentos em compartimentos próprios. - Eu também. Pansy/s POV


Nome: The Boy I Was Looking For  
Autor: Symon  
Tipo: Songfic  
Gênero: romance  
Classificação: livre  
Foco: Harry/Pansy  
Capa da fic: -  
Link para a fic: -

**The Boy I Was Looking For**

Voltei a passear-me pelos corredores escuros daquele castelo que tantos segredos guardava. Os meus pés levavam até sítios desconhecidos, até lugares que poucos tinham visto. Tentei esquecer as hesitações, os fracassos. Tentaei arrumar a minha cabeça, lavá-la de todos os medos. Envergava o ar de durona que raramente me atrevia a tirar.  
Estava cansada de deambular, cansada de percorrer os caminhos obscuros que o meu coração desenhava dia após dia, de saber que era infame dentro daquelas paredes. Cansada de não me sentir amada.

_We sat in the bus, driving around, running all over Sweden´s old towns  
We spent so many hours travelling around, always searching in the lost and found.  
Next city we arrived to there was another band and I immediately tried to find a man that I could love, at least for the night_

Desci as escadas, cabisbaixa. Os olhos pregados no granito frio. Senti um encontrão. E caí nas escadas de pedra. Soltei alguns impropérios e retirei a varinha do manto. Olhei o meu obstáculo enquanto lhe apontei a mesma.  
Harry Potter olhaou-me com um ar aparentemente estupefacto. Fixei-me no seu rosto. Talvez devido ao meu estado de plena vacilação, não consegui ver nele o rapaz que tanto me obrigavam a odiar. Não consegui que a minha fúria que fizesse sentir nem consegui ver nele alguém repulsivo. Doeu-me ver que, apesar das guerras, da competição natural, éramos tão parecidos como qualquer outro par.  
Estendeu-me a mão, a qual não aceitei. Levantei-me pelo meu pé e virei-lhe costas. Gélida, fria, voltei a deambular pelos corredores estreitos.

_And I found this boy, he knew my friends from home  
But I swear I didn´t know for sure  
That he knew all about John, and Martin and Jim and Tom.  
__Oh I wish I had not been here before_

Não seria a ultima vez que me voltaria a cruzar com ele. Voltei a passear-me por aqueles trilhos desconhecidos. Numa noite de inverno, encontrei abrigo, alento, numa pequena sala ao pé das casas de banho.  
Escondida por entre várias mesas deixaei cair a máscara e derramei gotas de um fluido translúcido que tão frequentemente chamavam de lágrimas. Um assobio faz-se notar ao longe. A sua melodia insipirou-me, de certa forma, e fez-me levantar. Aquele assobio despertou em mim alento, como que houvesse alguém que me compreendia do outro lado. Confusa, abri a porta e deparei-me com Harry.  
Virei-lhe as costas e sentei-me numa carteira, com os braços cruzados.  
- Estranho ver-te aqui – disse.  
- E o que é que tu tens a ver com isso – incitei – Não estás propriamente no teu dormitório.  
- Precisei de espairecer – salientou.  
Fiquei espantada ao ouvir aquilo. Ele sentia-se confuso, com necessidade de arrumar os devidos pensamentos em compartimentos próprios.  
- Eu também.

_  
And we talked about life, we talked about time  
We talked about me, while he was looking around  
He was searching for something new and exciting,  
while I was standing there right in front of him  
Hello_

Encontrei-me com Harry varias vezes. A cada novo encontro, despia a minha personagem dura e revelei-me como uma rapariga mais calma, que naquele momento se sentia dividida. Dividida perante o seu verdadeiro amor. Aquele Slytherin loiro com quem tinha partilhado tantas vivências. O seu principal inimigo.  
Naquela sala, partilhávamos as experiências que ambos possuíamos. Partilhávamos o que tínhamos de bom, e o que tínhamos de mau. E, de certa forma, ele ajudou-me a encarar o mundo de outra forma, de uma maneira bonita e despreocupada, com o meu pensamento livre para amar.

_And I found this boy..._

Eu encontrei aquele rapaz que me fazia sentir bem comigo mesma.

_And don´t say I´m desperate I´m not  
Just trying to make my thoughts on something else than  
the only one I want too much_

Os dias passavam, e apenas encontrei alento no assobio característico de Harry, que fazia prever a sua chegada àquela sala fria, na qual conversávamos noite dentro. Sentava-me na cadeira à sua frente enquanto me contava a sua vida, e como era ser o eleito. Conversámos sobre mim, sobre ele, sobre o que nos rodeava, a guerra, o amor, a paz, a vingança… E eu senti que tinha encontrado o rapaz ideal, aquele que eu poderia aprender a amar.  
Estupidamente, contei-lhe o que sentia. Desarmei-me completamente perante Harry. Num sussurro simples contou-me que tinha alguém à sua espera.

_And I found this boy, he had a girlfriend at home  
But I swear I didn´t know for sure  
and he said wait don´t go , can I walk you home, to your hotel or so  
And I found this boy, he was drinking all night long  
I wish i had not been here before_

As noites pareceram maiores, os seus assobios cessaram. Os meus passos não mais me levaram àquela sala, e eu, fria e calculista, novamente, voltei para os braços do meu loiro.

NA: Primeira fic do Pure Vodka Project, uma projecto meu e da Just. WOW, JAY, ficou insana xD!

A música é "And I Found this Boy" da Maia Hirasawa


End file.
